Meeting The Family
by doCHAI
Summary: Randy introduces his girlfriend, Ashley, to the whole McMahon family but things didn't go out the way he wanted it to be. Everybody here is a McMahon. Vince Linda Shane John Cena Lilian Trish Steph HHH. Dedicated to all Ashley haters and fans.
1. Characters

**Hi folks! I'm on with a brand new story. It's somewhat Christmas spirited at first but it'll change. This is also family-oriented. I disclaim. Honestly, can I actually claim anything? One more thing, everybody here is a McMahon.**

**I'll introduce the characters in the story first…**

XOXOXOXOXO

**Characters:**

**Vince McMahon – **the head of the family. He owns two restaurants – McMahon's and Vince's. He's the supportive father that everybody wants. He's mostly into work but still have time whenever there's a family gathering.

**Linda McMahon – **the wife of Vince. She helps in the restaurant but her priority is her kids. She loves to be with her two daughters and daughter-in-law. She also feels sad that her youngest child will now be going to college.

**Shane McMahon – **first-born McMahon. He died at the age of 13 because of leukemia. His memory lives on and he will be mentioned in this story.

**John McMahon – **John Cena second-born McMahon. When his big brother died, he took all his responsibility. His younger siblings look up to him. He married his girlfriend in college, Lilian Garcia.

**Lilian Garcia-McMahon – **the wife of John. She didn't have a hard time fitting in the McMahon family. In the Christmas chapters, she is six-months pregnant.

**Randy McMahon – **Randy Orton the youngest son of the McMahon's. He is cocky and arrogant. Despite all of this, he is still a good son. Linda even promised to give him her mother's ring so that Randy can give it to the woman she wants to marry.

**Ashley Massaro – **she is the woman that Randy wants to marry. As a city girl, the other McMahon doesn't exactly LIKE her.

**Trish McMahon – **Trish Stratus the fourth-born and eldest daughter of the McMahon's. She is currently taking up Biology at Harvard University as she dreams to be a doctor. Ashley once took her to a dinner which made Trish hate her.

**Stephanie McMahon – **the youngest McMahon. Her mind is always full of evil ways and pranks. This became useful during their annual Christmas gathering. She is a senior and will soon go to college.

XOXOXOXOXO

**That's all for now folks! I'll be back with a real chapter in this story…**


	2. Merry Christmas: Home in Chicago

**First real chapter… I disclaim…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm home!" Trish called out as soon as she arrived at their home in Chicago. Her mind is fresh from her exams at Harvard and is really happy that she's home. She quickly closed the door because of the cold wind.

Linda came running to her and hugged her. "Oh Patricia, honey! I'm so glad you're home!" She kissed her at both cheeks. "How's Harvard?"

"Fine mom," Trish removed her coat and placed it in the closet. "Your money's going somewhere useful."

"I'm glad to hear that," Linda said, helping Trish with her luggage.

Stephanie came running down the stairs. "Hey sis!" she hugged Trish. "I made up you room for you." She kissed her at both cheeks. "I'm glad you're home."

"You didn't have to," Trish said. "But since you already did, why don't you help me with my luggage?" she pointed to the rest of her luggage and smiled at Stephanie.

Stephanie picked up one luggage. "You're lucky I missed you." Realizing it was heavier than normal, she asked, "What the hell is in here?"

"Presents!" Trish said like a five-year-old. "I got something for everyone."

The two girls made their way to Trish's room. They began unpacking when the doorbell rang.

"Come on, it must be daddy," Stephanie grabbed Trish's arm.

They ran downstairs and saw their mom with John and Lilian. Lilian already has a large belly and John was struggling with their suitcases.

"You're here!" Trish hugged both of them. "And there's my future nephew or niece," she referred to Lilian's stomach. "I'm so happy for you two. Do you already know what to name your baby?"

Lilian smiled at her. "Not yet. Maybe you guys can help us."

Stephanie took Lilian's arm. "Let's go to the living room while John makes up your room."

John dropped their suitcases. "You didn't make it up yet?"

Linda laughed. "Of course we did. Why did you even believe Stephanie?" She picked up one suitcase.

John stopped her. "Mom, if you're the one who will help me, I'd rather carry this up alone. You go have fun with the girls."

The other girls laughed. Then, Trish and Stephanie helped him with the suitcase. "Mom's not that old."

After John finally settled their stuff, he went down to see what the girls are doing.

"The refrigerator's filled with milk for you and your baby and even though it's winter, I got loads of fruits for you to eat," Linda said to Lilian.

"Oh, you're going to spoil me and the baby," Lilian smiled.

Everybody in the room laughed. "That's what grandmothers do, right?"

John entered the living room. "Ladies, why am I the only man in this house? Where's dad?"

Trish rose placed her feet on the coffee table. "Yeah, I haven't seen him yet."

Linda sighed. "He's at the restaurant." She slapped Trish's feet. "Feet off."

"Ow," Trish placed her feet flat on the ground. "He's at the restaurant a day before Christmas Eve?"

"Typical dad," John said.

Linda moved to the edge of the couch. "He's actually closing the restaurant, you know."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "But he's still not here."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. They were right about their dad. He loves the restaurants but he loves his family more. It's just that sometimes, that's not what they see in his actions. Just then, a car arrived and they knew exactly who it was.

"See kids, there he is," Linda stood up.

"I know he will be here mom," Trish followed her. "And were not kids anymore. You can call us guys or something."

Linda opened the door and they saw Vince. He had a big smile on his face since he knew that his children are already there.

"Oh, Patricia, come here," he hugged Trish tightly, not seeing her since Thanksgiving.

Trish hugged him back. "Daddy, I missed you."

"How's Harvard?" Vince asked.

"I'm doing great dad," Trish answered. "You're money's not going into the waste basket."

Vince turned to his son, "Come here John," he opened his arms wide enough for John. He then tuned to Lilian and hugged her, making sure he won't squeeze her belly. "I'm excited to meet the next great McMahon." He looked around, his eyes searching for his other son. "Where's Randy?"

"He said he'll be here in the afternoon," Linda informed him.

They all made their way to the living room. It has been a McMahon habit to go the living room and then the next thing you know, they're having a conversation, mostly laughing and sharing experiences.

"Randy said he'll be with his girlfriend," Vince told them.

"Who could it be this time?" Trish asked, drawing a laugh from the other family members.

"I hope she's not a bitchy kind this time," Stephanie said, smiling.

"Hey!" Lilian touched her belly at the sound of "bitchy". "Don't curse, I'm pregnant and there's a baby inside me."

Stephanie covered her mouth. "Sorry Lil, it's just that, Randy like those kinds of girls."

"Just don't say that word anymore," Lilian said.

"What I'm trying to say is," Vince cleared his throat to catch Trish and Stephanie's attention who were admiring each other's manicure, "girls, are you listening?"

Sensing that their dad was referring to them, they began to pay attention. "Yes daddy," they both replied.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should welcome his girlfriend with open arms," Vince said. "I think Ashley's a fine lady."

Trish gasped in the sound of her name. "Ashley!?" she blurted out. "He's still with her? I can't believe it. This is unbelievable."

"What's the matter with the Ashley thing?" John asked, surprised with his sister's actions.

"She… She…" Trish's voice trailed off. "No way."

"She must be some kind of freak," Stephanie stated.

"Now young lady I don't want you to judge her right now," Vince said.

"Can I judge her when I see her?" Stephanie asked.

"As long as your judgment is appropriate," Vince said.

"What's the matter with the Ashley thing?" John asked again.

"I think we should just wait and see, honey," Lilian said.

Linda butted in, "No, really, if she's going to be my future daughter-in-law, I have to know something about her."

Trish moved at the edge of her seat. "If you must really know, she has this," she pouted her lips, imitating Ashley, "pouted lips that are really glossy and glittery. Not to mention her tattoos just right here," she pointed to where Ashley's tattoos were."

"She has tattoos? Are you sure there not just henna?" Linda asked worriedly.

"Why would she put henna on her body mom?" Trish said.

John smirked. "Big deal. Randy also has tattoos."

Linda glared at her son. "And I didn't speak to him for about three months because of that." She stood up. "I'm going to get the lunch ready."

Lilian also stood up. "Let me help you."

"No honey, I need you to rest," Linda said. She turned to Trish. "Make yourself useful young lady."

"Hey!" Trish protested. "Lilian already offered you her help and you turned her down to make my life miserable." Even though, she still made her way to the kitchen. "And I'm already a lady!" she whined.

"Typical Trish," John said. "So you think that Ashley thing is really that bad?"

Stephanie just smiled. "I'm excited to meet her. I'm going to have a blast."

Vince turned to her. "Young lady, I don't want you to make her life miserable when she's here."

"What?" Stephanie raised both her hands. "She has tattoos which mean she's that bad."

XOXOXOXOXO

After eating lunch, they started preparing their house for Christmas. They already had the tree and Christmas lights prepared before Trish, John and Lilian came but they still need to prepare some things.

"Mom, do you think Randy and that Ashley thing should share a room?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes," Linda answered. "I mean, it's not like there's a kid in the house. You're all grown up."

"As if she has somewhere to sleep. It's either sleep together or someone moves out which is definitely not going to be me," Trish smirked.

Stephanie knew that if someone has to move out of their respective bedrooms, it would be her. "They are definitely sharing a room."

Lilian was staring out of the window. Linda was determined not to let her help around the house since she was pregnant. She just wanted to make sure that her first grandchild is healthy. Just then, a car pulled over in front of their house. "Randy and his girlfriend are here!" she called out loud enough to be heard by everyone in the house.

They all stared out of the window. They were carefully observing Ashley. Much to their surprise, Randy opened the door for her.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley hesitated to go out of the car, "Babe, are you sure they're going to like me?"

"They're not going to like you if you'll stay here," Randy offered her his hand.

XOXOXOXOXO

"She has turned Randy into a gentleman," Trish was shocked.

"She seems fashionable," Stephanie commented. She noticed Ashley's pink trench coat and black high heeled boots. Not to mention her big dangling earrings.

"She should be thankful I'm pregnant and I currently don't wear my boots," Lilian said. "My boots are way better than those."

"She really does have pouted lips that are glossy and glittery," Stephanie commented.

Randy and Ashley walked towards the door and they began to rush away from the window.

"Now remember what I said, welcome her with open arms," Vince reminded them.

"Honey, how can I now that I know that she has – " Linda was cut off when the door opened. "Randall, sweetie, come here," she opened her arms wide for Randy.

All of them started hugging and kissing Randy in the cheek. They didn't even seem to notice Ashley. After greeting Randy, Trish and Stephanie stared at Ashley but she didn't seem to notice them.

"Did I mention I hate her?" Trish whispered to Stephanie.

"Well, not yet. Why?" Stephanie whispered back.

"I'll tell you later," Trish replied.

Noticing how happy they were when he arrived, Randy cut them off noticing that they weren't at all drawing their attention to Ashley.

"Family, family," he pulled Ashley to his side, "I want you all to meet Ashley. Ashley, meet the family." He turned to Vince, "this is dad."

They were all shocked when Ashley offered her hand to Vince. In the McMahon family, shaking hands is weird; they mostly kiss each other's cheeks or hug each other. Any how, Vince shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Ashley said, smiling.

"Look at that smile," Trish whispered to Stephanie. "She's smiling like she just met a new business partner."

Standing in front of Trish, John clearly heard what she said. Also thinking the same thing, he managed to laugh a little.

Randy turned to Linda, "This is my mom."

Linda put on a fake smile, her eyes searching for her tattoo. She didn't take Ashley's hand instead, she hugged her. Ashley was a bit shocked.

"You have a lovely home," Ashley said when Linda pulled back.

"That line is so ten years ago," Trish whispered to Stephanie.

Stephanie smirked, as well as John who once again heard it.

"Honey, that's not very nice," Lilian whispered to John, elbowing him a bit.

Randy turned to Trish and Stephanie, "They are my sisters, Trish and Steph. You already met Trish right?" Ashley nodded and he turned to John and Lilian, "He's my brother, John, and his wife, Lilian."

Linda broke up the somewhat dull moment. "Why don't we go to the living room for tea?" she motioned them to the living room.

Noticing that his wife didn't actually like Ashley ever since she knew that she had a tattoo, Vince pulled her to the side of the room. "What's up with you? You weren't like this when John introduced Lilian."

Linda kept her voice down, "Well Lilian didn't have tattoos."

Vince sighed, "Is this all about tattoos?"

"No," Linda said. "I just don't like her aura. She's like this city girl, prim and proper, business meeting type. She's not the usual bitchy type that Randy would hook up with, although at first you would think that she's somewhat bitchy. I don't think they would work out."

"What makes you say that?" Vince asked her.

"Because I'm his mother!" Linda almost yelled. She then sighed. "Okay, I know what you'll say next. I'll just have to give her a chance and forget about her tattoos."

Vince kissed her forehead. "Thank you, dear. Let's go and get to know her better." He took her hand and they both went to the living room.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Okay, maybe I don't like Ashley that much ever since I saw her in Playboy. I used to like her but now I hate her. Trust me, she will have a hard time… Bwahaha…**


	3. Making Her Life Liserable: Part I

**My days in front of the computer and writing on fanfiction are numbered – I guess. Did I mention I hate Holy Week? This is the time where we go to the province; boring shows are on TV (no cable on the province for me), prusisyon (I don't know the English term) and lots more. The only thing that cheers me up on Holy Week is WrestleMania – I won't be able to watch Raw after WrestleMania. How, how, sad – totally sad.**

**I disclaim everything. Although if you'll give me John Cena and Randy Orton, I will have the most amazing Holy Week ever…**

XOXOXOXOXO

"Randy," Ashley stopped from unpacking her things, "I don't think its right that we should share a room. I mean, not in your parents' house."

Randy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ash, babe, mom gave us this room. She's fine with this, they're fine with this."

Ashley shook her head. "Babe, please, I'm not really comfortable with this. I grew up in an orphanage with the nuns. I really don't think this is a good idea."

Randy kissed her forehead. "Then we'll just have to request for another room."

XOXOXOXOXO

Randy found her mom at the kitchen. "Mom?"

Linda looked up. "Yes, Randall?"

Randy sat at the kitchen stool. "Mom, have I mentioned that Ashley grew up with the nuns?"

"Not yet," Linda said. "What about it?"

"Well, she's a bit conservative and she's not comfortable with us sleeping in one room," Randy said in one breath.

Linda sighed. "Would you mind telling her that Stephanie's going to eat her alive?"

XOXOXOXOXO

"She's not the guest of honor here and this is not a hotel!" Stephanie yelled as her mom told her that Ashley's going to sleep on her room. "She can't request for another room – "

"Stephanie!" Vince shuts her off. "Be nice to our guest."

"How can I be nice if she's going to make my Holidays miserable?" Stephanie crossed her arm. "That slut…"

"Hey!" Lilian gasped. "Remember what I said, no cursing."

"Why can't she be like Lilian?" Stephanie blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Lilian was shocked when Stephanie brought her into the conversation.

Stephanie stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "You didn't complain and whine about the room thing while she… She's ruining my life!" she grabbed her jacket. "I'm going out in the snow until I catch a frost bite or something. Then maybe, you'd be so kind to let me stay in my OWN room," her voice trailed off as she walked out of the house.

"I'm not going after her," Linda said. "She's just whining so she can get what she wants. Although in the other hand, I really want to grant what she wants – "

"Linda!" Vince cut her off. "She could hear us. She's just upstairs." He grabbed his jacket. "I'm going after her; I'm not going to let my little girl catch a frost bite."

XOXOXOXOXO

A few moments later, Vince came in but he was not with Stephanie. "She's still whining," he said as he took off his jacket. "I don't even get her point. She does realize that even though she's whining, she's still going to sleep on the couch."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Dad, you know you're not good with this whole I-can-handle-the-situation thing." She grabbed her jacket. "I'm going to talk to her."

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie was sitting in the stairs of their front porch, staring down at the snow covered ground. The only thing she could see was white, except for the cars and houses. She totally feels miserable about Ashley. She wanted to welcome her like they did to Lilian but they just doesn't feel the same thing with Ashley. _Now I'm starting to hate her, _she thought.

"Steph," she heard Trish from behind. "You know no matter how long you whine here you're still going to sleep on the couch."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I hate her," she mumbled.

Trish sat beside her. "Tell me about it," she sighed.

"Why do you hate her?" Stephanie asked. "You haven't told me yet."

"Well," Trish took a deep breath, "she took me to this restaurant. Don't get me wrong – it was a nice one. It's just that, I wasn't in the mood because I just got a B on the stupid Shakespeare class. I don't even know why I'm taking that stupid class. Well, back to the story. She wanted to meet me because she was in Cambridge for a business meeting and she haven't seen any of Randy's relatives. Well, she was so nice that she even insisted me to eat this freakin' soup. I kept on asking her what kind of soup it was but all she said was, 'Taste it first. It's really great,'" she mimicked Ashley's voice badly. Stephanie laughed. "Now, I ate it. It was really good but – it was a Mushroom soup."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Oh my… Didn't you see the mushroom in it?"

Trish sighed. "Apparently, no, the mushrooms didn't look like mushrooms." Stephanie continued to listen. "Then I had these horrible allergies. My face was like…" her voice trailed off.

Stephanie nodded. "I know what your face is like. It's not good."

"I missed a day from school because of that," Trish sighed. "You know me, it's a big deal."

"And now you hate her," Stephanie said. "I can help you get some – revenge."

"What do you have in mind?" Trish smirked.

Stephanie also smirked. "Let's, just say that I'm going to give her my bed and also some itching powder."

"You have an evil mind Steph," Trish commented. "Let's go inside. It's really cold."

XOXOXOXOXO

Stephanie sat in her computer chair as she watched Ashley unpack her things and began to settle in her room. She still wasn't happy about sleeping in the couch but after she wakes up, she will surely be happy.

"I'm sorry if you're going to sleep on the couch tonight," Ashley said. It was clear in her face that she was sorry but Stephanie could care less.

"I don't really mind," Stephanie faked a smile. "Have fun sleeping here. You see sometimes, when you stare at the window at night, you'll see a pair of glowing eyes."

"Oh…" Ashley said.

Stephanie smirked. "You're not scared, are you? I mean, it's just a cat."

Ashley was relieved to hear that. "I… I know."

"Catch you later," Stephanie walked towards the door. "Oh, don't you dare touch my paper works."

"I promise I won't!" Ashley called out to her.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Get ready!" Lilian exclaimed. "We're going to the skating rink."

"Lily," John said. "You're not allowed skate. Not with our baby."

"I didn't say I was going to skate," Lilian said. "I was planning on just sitting beside the rink and watch people skate."

"Who planned this stuff?" Randy asked.

"Me," Vince said. "I prepared rice in a box, or should I say, rice in a boxes, for us. It's really nice to go out to eat, just like a picnic."

"It's going to be great," Lilian said. "Too bad I can't skate. Not when I'm pregnant."

"We'll skate for you," Stephanie said.

"Yeah," Trish said. "After all, a few years from now, it's going to be the four of us skating," she referred to Lilian's belly.

"Ashley," Stephanie said. "You're going to skate with us, right?"

Ashley looked down. "Honestly, I grew up in Florida and – "

"Great!" Stephanie exclaimed, cutting her off.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley and Randy took their car to the skating rink. Ashley can't skate and she's really nervous right now. She was just trying to fit in but not going with them is a good idea.

"Did I mention I can't skate?" Ashley broke up their silence.

"You'll be fine," Randy assured her. "I'll be with you."

Ashley sighed. She knows that when Randy assures something to her, it's true. She knows that she can depend on Randy. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

Randy took her hand. "I think it's a good idea to bond with my sisters."

"Me too but…" Ashley's voice trailed off.

"Then there's no buts," Randy said.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Honestly, I finished up my rice in a box so quickly so that I can go and skate out there right now," Stephanie said like a little kid. "Let's go!"

"Come on," Trish said. "I want to go too. As in right now."

Stephanie and Trish walked towards the skates' rental when they decided to come back. "I think we should take Assley with us."

"And?" Trish asked.

Stephanie smirked. "And make her butt ache."

They returned to where the others were. "Ashley, you should come with us."

Trish faked a smile. "Honestly, it's so lonely with only the two of us out there."

Ashley looked at Randy who just smiled at her. "Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"But – " before Ashley could protest, Trish and Stephanie grabbed her arm.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley totally made a fun of herself at the skating rink. Stephanie would grab her arm and then let go of her in the middle of the rink. Not knowing how to maintain her balance, she would fell. Trish would then pick her up. With Stephanie laughing from afar, Ashley would once again fell on her butt. The others watching beside the rink were also laughing – especially Linda. Randy would also smirk.

"I'm done with this skating thing," Ashley said as she stood up from her twelfth fall.

Trish and Stephanie smirked and Ashley glared at them. She knew exactly what they were doing – making her life miserable. Before she could even make it to the side, she fell once again. This time, Trish and Stephanie were laughing so hard.

XOXOXOXOXO

After the some time in the rink, they still weren't sleepy but Ashley was. Her butt is aching and all she wanted to do at that time was to get some sleep. Being the energetic family, the McMahons started to sing at a nearby karaoke bar.

"We want Lilian!" John and Randy chanted. Everybody else in the room agreed.

"I want louder chants!" Lilian said.

"We want Lilian!" this time, Trish and Stephanie joined in.

"Okay people, calm down," Lilian said as she stood up and grabbed the microphone.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
__I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
_

_Staring at the blank page before you  
__Open up the dirty window  
__Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance  
__So close you can almost taste it  
__Release your inhibitions  
__Feel the rain on your skin  
__No one else can feel it for you  
__Only you can let it in  
__No one else, no one else  
__Can speak the words on your lips  
__Drench yourself in words unspoken  
__Live your life with arms wide open  
__Today is where your book begins  
__The rest is still unwritten_

The rest of the song was like a concert to them. Vince loves to sing and so does everyone else. Too bad Ashley wasn't good enough to sing like Lilian.

"Now it's Ashley's turn!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"We want Ashley!" they chanted.

Ashley simply shook her head but Stephanie forced her to stand up. She wanted to know if Ashley could sing. Hell, the truth is they wished that Ashley would once again make fun of herself. _I am not going to make fun of myself again, _she thought.

"We picked a great song for you," Trish said.

"_Looking through your eyes_," Stephanie sung the title.

_Look at the sky  
__Tell me what do you see  
__Just close your eyes  
__And describe it to me  
__The heavens are sparkling  
__With starlight tonight  
__That's what I see_

_Through your eyes  
__I see the heavens  
__Each time that you smile  
__I hear your heartbeat  
__Just go on for miles  
__And suddenly I know  
__My life is worth while  
__That's what I see  
__Through your eyes  
_

_Here in the night  
__I see the sun  
__Here in the dark  
__Our two hearts are one  
__It's out of our hands  
__We can't stop what we have begun  
__And love just took me by surprise  
__Looking through your eyes_

They remained quiet all through-out the song. Although Ashley did her best, she still sounded like a dying hyena. After the song, no one spoke a word.

_She sounded like hell, _Trish thought.

"Thank you for that wonderful song, Ashley," Vince broke the silence. "Now, it's time for all the McMahons to sing, stand up everyone!"

They sung their favorite rock song, I Dare You by Shinedown. They had a blast. At least, they were able to get Ashley's voice out of their heads. Hell, even Randy didn't like her voice but he just wouldn't tell her that.

_Some stay young, some grow old  
__Come alive, there are thoughts unclear  
__You can never hide_

_Even in madness, I know you still believe  
__Paint me your canvas so I become  
__What you could never be_

_I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
__Brand my soul and call me a liar  
__I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
__I dare you to tell me  
__I dare you to_

XOXOXOXOXO

"Randy," Ashley said while they were on their way home, "they hate me."

Randy laughed a little. "No they don't. They just want to have a good time, that's all."

"Well, making my butt hurt big time down at the rink and making everyone know that I sound like hell wasn't a good time," Ashley said and for the rest of the ride, she just started outside the window.

When they arrived, Randy walked Ashley up to Stephanie's room. He then kissed her in the forehead. "I'll talk to them tomorrow and tell them to back off a little."

"You don't have to," Ashley said.

"You just go on and have a nice sleep," Randy told her.

She smiled at Randy as she walked inside Stephanie's room, not knowing what's in store for her under the covers.

XOXOXOXOXO

**This is just the beginning of Ashley's miserable life. I'll be back with an update after the Holy Week.**


	4. Making Her Life Miserable: Part II

**Updating hasn't been a good thing for me because everyone has been looking at the computer whenever I am typing something. It makes me conscious… Anyway, here's my update and please feel free to review. I really appreciate all of them. I still disclaim.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley woke up scratching her arm. She looked at it and it was already red. She tried her best to scratch it as lightly as she could but she can't help but scratch it as hard as she can. She already woke up a couple of times that night and the scratching only gets worse. This time, she glanced at the clock on the side table and found out that it was already morning. She got up and took a shower. The last thing she needs right now is the whole family seeing her having a hard time sleeping last night. Her arm wasn't the only itchy part of her body. Also her feet and a little bit of her face. Luckily for her, the itching was gone after the shower.

She went downstairs and found Linda cooking breakfast. She could smell the omelets from afar. "Good morning, Linda," she greeted and sat down the kitchen stool.

"How's your sleep?" Linda asked.

Before she could even answer, Stephanie's voice could be heard all over the house but not enough to wake up the others who were still sleeping soundly. "My back hurts and I cannot move while sleeping because every move I take equals falling on the carpeted floor!" she stormed into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Ashley. She rolled her eyes and sat down the stool farthest from Ashley's.

Linda placed a cup of coffee in front of Ashley and Stephanie. She raised an eyebrow at Stephanie. "That is not how to greet someone 'Good Morning',"

She faked a smile as Linda went out of the kitchen. "The milk is in the refrigerator, more cream and sugar on the counter. I made more coffee for everyone else but if is still not enough, make some more. I'm going to the grocery for our dinner later," she called out to them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two. Stephanie was itching to ask how itchy Ashley's night was. But instead, she got up and started to leave when -.

"I'm sorry you have to sleep in the couch," Ashley said. "We could take turns you know."

Stephanie stared at her and sipped at her cup noisily. She wasn't planning on talking to Ashley. She was about to leave when someone grabbed her arm. "Hey! You almost made my sweatshirt a 'coffee sweatshirt'," she said to her older sister.

"You are not leaving me alone in this kitchen filled with evil spirits," Trish seriously said, half-sleeping.

Stephanie sat down again as she watched Trish as she poured a coffee in her cup and added sugar in it. She turned around and feigned a shock when she saw Ashley. "Ashley! I didn't know you were there!"

"Good morning, Patricia," she replied.

Trish sat down beside Ashley and faked her biggest smile, "Good morning to you too. But tell me, how was your night?"

Ashley looked down at her cup. "I was actually scratching my body all night."

Stephanie butted in. "That's such a horrible thing! I think tonight you will no longer sleep at my bed because it's full of itching powder," she didn't realize what she just said and when she did, she grabbed her cup and also Trish's arm.

"Why are you making my life miserable?" Ashley asked.

Stephanie turned around, "Oh we are? Those are just pranks, chill."

"First, at the skating rink, then at the karaoke bar and now the itching powder at my bed," Ashley said miserably.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "We were just having fun, Ash."

Ashley sighed and gathered up all her strength. "I don't care whether you like me or not."

"Oh really?" Trish said. "Why don't you try and tell that to Randy? Family always comes first," they both walked out of the kitchen and left Ashley being miserable.

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley sat at the edge of Randy's bed, waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. "They hate me, Randy."

"No they don't," Randy assured her. "Like I told you, they were just having a good time."

"They put some itching powder in my bed!" Stephanie told Randy. "They hate me, Randy."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Randy asked, seeing the miserable face of Ashley.

"I don't know," Ashley replied.

Randy thought for a while. "You stay here and I'll go and talk to them."

XOXOXOXOXO

Linda arrived with two grocery bags filled with the ingredients they need for dinner on Christmas Eve. John quickly came to her mother and helped her with the grocery bags. "What is in here, mom?" he asked as he carried the heavy grocery bags.

"Stop complaining and just carry those to the kitchen," Linda said.

When they were at the kitchen, Randy called them as he was about to make a special announcement. The two proceeded to the living room where the rest of the family members were.

"What is it and where is Ashley?" Trish asked, placing her feet on the table.

"Feet down," Linda said.

"This is something about Ashley," Randy started. "It seems like somebody is having a good time making her life miserable."

"Who could that be?" Stephanie asked, smirking.

"Now, I want you all to back off," Randy said. "I love her and nothing is going to change that." He went upstairs and left his dumbfounded family in the living room.

"What was that?" Lilian asked, looking confused.

Vince sighed and turned to Stephanie. "What did you do this time?"

Stephanie almost jumped off the couch. "Why does it always have to be me? Trish is the one who hates that slut!"

"Steph!" "Stephanie!" Lilian and Linda said simultaneously.

"I mean, what makes you think it was me this time?" Stephanie tried to defend herself. "Like I said, Trish is the one who hates her."

Vince glared at her. "Because you are the one who has an evil mind."

"Dad?!" Stephanie blurted out. "I was just…"

"Just back off Stephanie," Vince said. "I want you all to welcome her again with open arms. Am I making myself clear?"

"Were you from the Army?" John asked and Vince shot a glance at him. He sighed and said, "Family, I am very disappointed in you all right now."

"Quiet, John," Vince said. "Stephanie, back off, okay?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I'll try my best."

"Then good," Vince said and walked out of the room. The rest also left the living room and Linda proceeded to their room.

She sat at a chair. Thinking of how she was impressed of Randy's actions lately. She knew she once promised Randy her mother's ring but she just doesn't want Randy to give it to Ashley. Ashley doesn't fit in their family and she never will. Linda knows her daughter well and she knows that once Trish hates someone, she would do everything that she can to make that person's life miserable. She also knows Stephanie. Her mind if full of evil pranks and knows exactly how to use it. She just can't imagine their family in a big world of pranks.

She rested her head in her palm and sighed. She can't help but wonder how they could all just get along. Just as she was about to get up, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

"Mom," Randy came in and stood beside his mother. "Mom, I need grandma's ring," he said, "now."

"Randall," her mother stood up and cupped his face in her hands. "Are you sure?"

"Mom," Randy started, "I am. I've never been surer in my life. The moment I saw her, I had the feeling that she would be the one. Now…"

Linda can't help but be deafened by Randy's words. Ashley would never fit in them. She knew the moment she saw her, she wasn't the one for Randy but it seems like Randy thinks the opposite. She wasn't listening to Randy's explanation. Instead, she shook her head and said, "No."

"Mom?" Randy was confused. "But you told me that –"

"Forget about what I said," Linda cut him off. "That woman –"

"Her name is Ashley," Randy interrupted.

"Ashley is just…" she couldn't think of the exact words. "I don't think she's the right one for you. I'm not saying this because I hate her. I'm just trying to –"

"So you hate her too, mom?" Randy began to step backwards. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I love her?" He left the room and almost banged the door.

Linda sat back and sighed, "Oh, Randall, why her?"

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where are your Christmas spirits, people?" Lilian tried to pump up the kitchen filled with the girls namely, Linda, Trish and Stephanie. "Hey, it's Christmas Eve and you all look like its Holy Week. Come on, let's start preparing for dinner."

"Randy asked for the ring," Linda said.

"What ring?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"My mother's ring," Linda said.

"Oh my…" Trish's voice trailed off.

"You mean the ring that you offered John but he turned down because he doesn't want me to wear an antique ring?" Lilian cleared.

"Yes!" Linda exclaimed. "The ring that I thought would be passed on to the perfect daughter-in-law. And now…"

"It belongs to that slut," Stephanie said subconsciously.

"Steph!" Lilian gasped. "Oh, Linda, it can't be that bad. I mean, you could've said 'no'."

"I did," Linda replied.

"You did what?" Trish almost fell from the stool.

"Then why are you so sad?" Stephanie asked.

"Because Randy's going to propose to her and…" Linda began to sob.

"You can't stand her," Trish continued for her.

"Amen to that, sister," Stephanie agreed to Trish.

Out of nowhere, Ashley showed up and everyone was surprised.

"Ladies," she was smiling as she entered the kitchen. "I was thinking."

"So she has a brain," Trish whispered to Stephanie.

"Since you all planned dinner, what about I prepare for breakfast?" Ashley offered.

Trish and Stephanie rolled their eyes and Linda and Lilian listened intently on Ashley.

"Would that be fine with you?" Ashley asked. "I mean, I don't want to ruin any family traditions."

Linda just stared at her. For a moment, she studied Ashley's face and then, she realized that she was serious. "Oh, of course. Go prepare breakfast all you want."

"Thank you Mrs. McMahon," Ashley moved forward and hugged her. "You know this is my first chance to have a family. I'm really happy to be spending Christmas here." She went out of the kitchen and left the rest, half of them laughing.

"I'm going to have allergies tomorrow," Trish said.

"Patricia, that was not very nice," Stephanie mimicked. "Since when did someone called you Mrs. McMahon?" she turned to her mother.

"Since that orphan Ashley came," Trish answered for her.

"Just leave her alone, girls," Linda sad. "I'm actually not cooking dinner, Vince is."

"I think she's trying to impress you guys," Lilian said.

"Why would she do that?" Stephanie asked.

"Because she knows that you guys hate her," Lilian said.

"Girls," Linda clapped her hands to get the ladies' attentions. "I will set a good role model for you all so from now on, I will try to put on my biggest smile in front of Ashley and I expect you two," she pointed Trish and Stephanie, "to follow me."

"Why don't you start with the ring?" Stephanie suggested, half-joking.

"Enough with the ring," Lilian said. "I have a feeling John and Randy already went out to buy one."

"Since when?" Linda asked.

"Since you told us about the ring," Lilian said. "John and Randy went out and I have a strong feeling they're going to buy a ring. I mean, what else would they do?"

"Buy some beer," Stephanie suggested, half-laughing.

Linda began to sob. "Oh, why am I feeling this way? I feel so bad."

"Because you're about to lose your baby boy to someone you don't even like," Trish rubbed her mother's back and tried to comfort her.

"We should break them," Linda said.

"Look who's the mastermind," Stephanie cooed.

"And you become the monster-in-law of the century," Lilian rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!" Linda exclaimed.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I think that one's perfect," John said.

"Man, that's what you keep on saying every time I held out a ring," Randy looked disappointed.

"Sorry man," John said. "Just go with the one you feel like seeing in her finger."

"But," Randy glanced at the rings. "I like all of them."

"Then buy all of them so that Ashley would have something that would go with her every outfit," John suggested, half-joking.

"I think I'll go with this one," Randy pointed to the diamond ring.

"Then buy it," John said.

"How did you pick the one you gave Lilian?" Randy asked.

"Well," John thought for a while. "I bought the most beautiful one. Hey, what happened to the, I'll-give-you-my-mother's-ring thing with mom?"

"She won't give it," Randy looked down.

"Sorry man," John tapped his shoulder.

Randy looked at him. "You should've taken it when you proposed to Lilian."

John laughed a little. "I still feel that the ring belongs to Shane."

"But Shane's –"

John cut him off. "I know. But his memory will never die."

XOXOXOXOXO

**As you may have noticed, the last line of this chapter is the title of the secondary theme song for WrestleMania. I totally fell in love with it and is now my new favorite song. LOL. Please review.**


	5. Christmas and Proposal

**I've been really busy. But not busy enough to stop me from updating. Anyway, I decided to post this a day before we depart to Matalom, Leyte. See, we don't have a computer there (How sad). I still own nothing, not even a computer for more than a week. Please review because reviews make me smile and smiling makes my dimples come out.**

XOXOXOXOXO

Randy stood there, a ring in hand. Not just any ring but an enormous ring that would surely cost him some money.

"Are you going to buy that ring or what?" John asked, standing beside his brother.

Randy stared at him for a while, "Yes."

XOXOXOXOXO

Vince roamed around the kitchen with ease, preparing their Christmas dinner. Ashley stood in one corner of the kitchen, slowly preparing their Christmas breakfast.

"It's so nice of you to prepare breakfast for us all," Vince told her as she placed the turkey in the oven.

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon," Ashley smiled.

Just then, Trish stormed into the kitchen, seemingly unconscious that she grabbed Ashley's arm and that Ashley almost dropped her bowl of batter.

"Patricia! Where are you taking me?" Ashley asked as Trish was dragging her.

Trish faked a smile. "We're going to have a little chit-chat with some of the girls."

"But I'm preparing breakfast," Ashley protested.

"Oh nonsense, breakfast is tomorrow, you'll still have time to do it," Trish said with a silly grin.

"Oh there's Ashley," Linda welcomed her. "You know, since you came here, we girls haven't really talked that much."

"Mom tends to blabber sometimes," Stephanie whispered to Ashley.

Five girls sat in the living room, four of them laughing and giggling. Ashley almost melted into the couch as she can't relate into anything that they're saying. Stuff like, skiing, skating, building snow men when they were kids. She just couldn't say anything since she grew up in Florida.

"Lil, tell us how you first met John," Trish smiled. She turned to Ashley, "It's the cutest thing."

"Trish, our meeting wasn't very cute," Lilian said. "I was skiing at Vermont and then I got injured. Well, I was at the slopes, screaming and all and then, another skier came and HE helped me."

"Oh, your knight in shining armor," Ashley commented.

Just then, the door opened and Randy and John came in. "We're back."

_Oh no, _was in Linda's head.

Ashley stood up and went to Randy. "Guess what? I'm going to cook for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, so we'll all know how it's like to be an orphan on Christmas day," Stephanie said, with cruel intentions.

Everybody became quiet. Stephanie noticed the look that Randy gave her. "That was a joke for all you serious people." She faked a laugh and walked away.

XOXOXOXOXO

Evening came and everybody started to get dressed for Christmas dinner. Stephanie was the first one to go downstairs. She helped her father put the foods on the dining table.

Everyone else went downstairs too. Moments later, they prayed for their blessing and then, ate. While eating, everyone was talking about their plans for the future. They couldn't help but talk about John and Lilian's future child.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Trish asked.

"John likes Courtney and if it's a boy, we like Lionel," Lilian said.

"Would you like a boy or a girl?" Ashley asked and everybody stared at her. "I mean, wouldn't a boy be fun? Mrs. McMahon, tell them, you should know."

Linda looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? John should've been a cute baby," Ashley said.

Vince cleared his throat. "Didn't Randy tell you that our eldest son died because of leukemia?"

Ashley's cheerful smile faded and was replaced by a sorry look. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Everyone else remained quiet. Stephanie and Trish couldn't help but be happy inside. That was the thing they needed for the whole family to hate Ashley.

"I'm sure he lived a good life," Ashley spoke up again.

"Excuse me?" Linda asked.

"Your son. He lived a good life, didn't he?" Ashley tried her best to make it up to her bad comment.

"Well maybe, you didn't hear me," Linda said. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, back in the orphanage, the nuns told us that we shouldn't be sorry for –"

"Shut up!" Linda screamed. Lilian almost dropped her fork.

Ashley was almost in tears. She stood up, "Excuse me," and walked away. Randy immediately followed her.

The rest remained quiet for the rest of the night. Being the one who made their night quiet, Linda started singing Christmas songs and everybody joined in.

_Jingle bells! Jingle bells!  
__Jingle all the way!_

Ashley was lying on Stephanie's bed. "They hate me." She was crying her heart out.

Randy touched Ashley's hair. "They have to like you, babe."

XOXOXOXOXO

Morning came and Ashley's Christmas spirit was on. She woke up early to prepare breakfast. Trish was the next one to wake up.

"I can't wait for next year," Trish said as she stormed down the stairs. "Our Christmas tree will be filled with presents all for John and Lilian's baby. Oh, I miss those days. Stephanie and I running down the stairs and tearing all the wrappers," she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Ashley.

"Happy Christmas!" Ashley greeted Trish with a big smile.

Trish faked a smile. "To you too."

Moments later, everyone was up and they were all in the dining room. It seems like everyone forgot what happened the night before. "Thank you everyone for letting me share this little something with me."

Randy unceremoniously stood up from his chair. "But before we start our breakfast, Ashley," he held out a black box with a sparkling diamond ring in it, "will you marry me?"

"Oh my," "Oh my," Ashley and Linda simultaneously said. Both women surprised.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Please review so I'll have more reason to go to some Internet shop of something. Thanks!**


	6. Christmas Morning and New Beginnings

**Here I am with another update but this time, schools in. Oh bah gawd! I can't believe that this will be my last year at my one and only school. Anyway, I own nothing in this story. Please review. I love reviews…**

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley's eyes were sparkling when she said, "Yes!"

"No!" Linda McMahon cried out loud.

"Mom?" "Mom?!" Randy and Stephanie said simultaneously.

"I mean…" Linda noticed that everybody's eyes were on her. "Oh no… My baby boy's growing up!" She hugged Randy who was surprised by her actions. "And my new daughter." She hugged Ashley tightly, like she wasn't supposed to breathe.

Trish and Stephanie glared at their mother with disgust. They tried to hide their feelings by covering their faces with their hands.

Vince stood up from his chair and raised his glass. He looked at each and every one of the family members and saw the look of disgust on Trish and Stephanie's faces and a miserable look on Linda's face. "To Ashley, the newest member of the McMahon family!"

"To Ashley," the others responded.

The whole family had breakfast and was having fun telling each others the hilarious things that happened when they were still kids. Most of the stories surprised Lilian and Ashley.

"About ten years ago, this would be the most exciting part of my Christmas," Stephanie said, heading towards the Christmas tree. "But now, it's nothing more than a roll call for me."

The rest of them laughed. They could still recall the times where Stephanie and Trish would beat each other just to go to the Christmas tree first and in the end, counting their gifts so that they could brag to the other one that she had more gifts.

Lilian touched her stomach. "Next year would be. Each and every one of you must prepare a gift for our baby, and that's an order."

Ashley couldn't help but butt in. "Back in the orphanage, we would all get one gift each and that's all. I didn't realize this is a big deal."

_We don't care about your stupid orphanage life, _Stephanie thought. She picked up one gift and handed it to her mom. "This is for you mom and it's from… Trish!"

Stephanie continued distributing the gifts. "Oh! This one is for Stephanie! I love gifts that are for me!" she read the card. "Awww… Thanks Lily!"

"You're welcome Steph," Lilian answered back.

Stephanie's eyes widened when she who the last gift was for. "It's for you Ashley."

Trish's eyes widened too. "Oh, I didn't know you were going to receive gifts aside from that really sparkling ring from Randy because you got here in such a short notice. We weren't really expecting Randy to –"

John elbowed her knowing that Trish's blabbering was going nowhere. She slapped John's arm back.

"It's Christmas! You're supposed to be nice!" Trish cried.

John kissed Trish's forehead. "There! I'm nice!"

"Yeah, and grandfather-like too," Trish said back.

"Oh and everyone, Ashley's gift is from dad," Stephanie announced, and shot his dad a glance.

"Mr. McMahon," Ashley went to hug him. "You didn't have to get me something."

"It's my way of saying welcome to the family," Vince said.

"Uhmmm," Ashley clapped her hands to get their attention. "Since it is actually my first time to spend my Christmas with a real family, I decided to get you all something. It's also my way of saying 'Thank you'." She distributed the gifts, wrapped in red gift wrapper to them. They were left silent. "Hey, what's up? You can open it if you like."

_The worst Christmas gift in the history of worst Christmas gift, _Trish thought as she tore the wrapper. But what she though was different from what she saw. In fact, none of the McMahons were able to speak when they saw what the gift was.

"This… This… This is me…" Linda managed to utter.

"This is mine!" Randy said, not believing what he's seeing.

"I'm lost," Lilian said. "Randy, what do you mean it's yours?"

"Randy was always a good artist," Linda explained. "He could draw better than he could write."

"Mom," Stephanie said. "If this is you, who's in there?"

Linda smiled. "You."

Ashley was surprised by their reactions. "I found Randy's old sketchbook in his drawer when I was cleaning it. When I asked him what's inside, he told me that I can have it. I found that portrait and decided to put it in a plate to serve as a Christmas gift to you all. I don't know anything about the background of the portrait."

Linda stood up. "I was pregnant with Steph and Randy asked me if he could draw me. I said yes."

The remained quiet, not one spoke a word but just stared into the plate.

"I'm sorry if I kind of changed the aura of your Christmas morning," Ashley said.

"Our Christmas morning," Linda said and the she hugged her. "And thank you for bringing back the memories when my kids were still young. Seeing that now, there is no way to turn that back."

_What the hell is going on with mom? _Trish asked herself. _We were supposed to get rid of her!_

_Now we're a big happy family? _Stephanie was shocked with everything that just happened. _I thought mom was on our side!_

_Monster-in-law no more? _Lilian asked herself but was happy with everything.

XOXOXOXOXO

Months went by and it was no longer winter. Linda and Ashley's relationship became better after the gift that Ashley gave Linda and the rest of the family. She and Randy were getting married and only a few months away from their big day. Lilian already gave birth to their first-born daughter. The baby eventually didn't end up being named Courtney. Her name is Jessica. The rest of the family was happy to finally have a kid back in their lives. Vince was so happy that he decided to spend their first summer with his granddaughter in their house along the lake.

"Dad? Don't you think a 4-month old baby would be ready for that?" John asked as talked on the phone with his father.

"It will be fine," Vince said. "I just want to be with my whole family this summer."

"Dad, it's not like we don't go there on your birthday," John tried to reason out since Vince's birthday is on summer.

"That would be a different occasion," Vince said. "Besides, it's only 10 days."

"Well," John scratched his head. "How about we ask her doctor first?"

"Fine," Vince gave in. "But be sure to tell me the doctor's opinion and not just your own opinion."

"Sure dad," John said, flipping the phone shut.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Dad," Randy said on the other line, "I'll try to talk to my boss."

"Bring Ashley," Vince said. "Like I said, we're going to be one big happy family."

"I'll tell her about it," Randy said. "Besides, she would love to go on vacation with you guys."

"I'll wait for you call, ok?" Vince said and then after they said their goodbyes, they hung up.

XOXOXOXOXO

"The house along the lake?!" Trish asked excitedly. "Oh, I'm so there, dad."

"You better be, everyone's coming," Vince said, glad to hear that one of his children is excited.

"Everyone?" Trish cleared. "Including our little angel?"

"Well," Vince cleared his throat. "They're still asking the doctor if it's okay."

"Well I hope it is okay," Trish said. "And how about her?"

"Trish! Don't talk about her like she's a blind item," Vince said. "She's invited."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Don't worry dad, I'm still looking forward to go to the lake. Mwah! Send mom and Steph my kisses!"

Trish lay down on her bed but hit her head hard on the concrete wall. She immediately touched her head to see if there was any bump. "Damn! I'm going to see that tramp again!"

XOXOXOXOXO

**What do you think? Please tell me what you think…**


	7. House Beside the Lake

**I disclaim… Please review and tell me what you think…**

XOXOXOXO

Stephanie rolled her eyes as they arrived at their house beside the lake. None of the good memories she had when she was a little girl can replace what she was just seeing right now. Trish came from behind her. "Don't mind her."

Stephanie grabbed her bags from the truck of the car. "How can I not mind her? Their wedding plans are almost done! In a matter of weeks, she'll be a part of the family!"

Trish shot her a glance. "Then get over it." She climbed up the stairs up the porch.

"Wait! I got an idea!" Stephanie called out. But Trish hardly even heard her for the moment she opened the door, she ran to Lilian who was carrying their little bundle of joy in her arms.

"There she is!" Trish cried. "She's so cute. She looks like you, Lil."

John approached Stephanie who wasn't at all happy for the fact that she was there. "She's sitting in the balcony, trying to get a tan, isn't she?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, Steph, will you cut it?" John said. "You haven't been here for over a minute and you're already complaining about her!"

"I can't help it!" Stephanie raised her hands in defense. "She's the first thing that I saw when we went out of the car."

"Where are my beautiful daughters?" Linda came walking from the kitchen, still holding a ladle that was covered with tomato sauce.

Stephanie hugged her first. "Oh, mom, you're cooking! Where's dad?"

"He's out with Randy, gathering some woods," Linda said.

It was Trish's turn to hug Linda. "Wood?"

"We'll be camping outside tonight," Lilian stood up, still carrying Jessica. "I mean, just you guys because obviously, I'm not included."

"Well great!" Stephanie suddenly felt the excitement rush over her. "When are we gonna get going?"

"Maybe you didn't hear us right," John told her. "We'll just be camping outside tonight. Maybe we'll go in the mountains someday this week."

Stephanie and Trish dropped in the sofa. "And I thought we're in for a hell of a fun."

XOXOXOXOXO

Ashley remained in the balcony for the whole afternoon. It was not until Vince and Randy came back that she decided to be with the rest of the family. "There she is!" Trish faked a smile. "And I thought you wanted to burn yourself!"

Ashley tried her best to smile. She sat on a chair beside Randy. "You're really fortunate that you have a house like this. This place is so peaceful."

"Lilian's family has a manor in Spain," Stephanie said cockily.

Lilian just blushed at the information given, holding Jessica's milk that she had just prepared. "It's nothing really. It's not even like a manor when you look at it."

"It's humongous!" Trish exaggerated it with her hand. "Say, Ashley, have you ever been in a ma – "

"Ashley, dear, will you come with me?" Linda cut off Trish's cruel intentions by asking Ashley for help setting up the tents. Growing up in an orphanage that never went our camping, Ashley had no idea what to do.

Trish and Stephanie appeared out of nowhere. "You know they say that anyone can put up tent out of instinct."

Stephanie turned to Ashley. "How much do you enjoy camping?"

Ashley was still struggling with the tent. "I – I don't – "

"You don't?" Stephanie looked surprised. "Randy loves camping. In fact, when he was in Fourth Grade, when they were told to draw their favorite place – "

"Ashley, I don't think you're fit to do that," Linda interrupted again, saving Ashley from their wraths.

When Stephanie and Trish were left alone outside, they burst out laughing. "Are we still on the same page trying to make Ashley's life miserable?" Trish asked.

"Of course we are," Stephanie smiled. "We're sisters and that's what sisters do. Come on; let's finish these tents so we can go after Ashley."

XOXOXOXOXO

Linda was dragging Ashley by the arm in order to get her inside the house. "Mrs. McMahon, I can really try to do the tent. I mean, could that be really hard?"

"I just realized how good my daughters are in building the tent and they won't need any help," Linda answered.

After a few minutes of doing nothing because Linda won't allow her to, Ashley almost fell asleep on the couch. Her eyes were really closing when Jessica started screaming and crying.

"Holy – " Ashley was startled.

Lilian ran upstairs as fast as she can. "I'm sorry if she woke you up Ashley. She might've woken up when I was in the kitchen helping Linda."

Ashley rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "No, no, it's okay. I'm just not used to hearing a baby crying."

"Well if you weren't sleeping and if you were doing something productive you won't be startled by Jessica," Stephanie smiled sarcastically. "Why don't you try peeling these onions and then after that, chop them?" she threw an onion towards Ashley.

Ashley caught it but not with ease. "Do you really need this? I mean, right now? Don't you have a food processor of something?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "We're in a house beside the lake. Not in New York where you have to do things quickly."

Linda noticed the tension building up between them so she tried to break it. "Okay, okay… Ashley, you don't have to peel and chop the onions if you don't want to. And for God's sake Steph! Onions?!"

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "I wasn't obliging her to really do it. Ashley, can't you handle a little joke?" she faked a laugh and stared at Trish so that she would join her. Trish joined in laughing. "If you're going to be a part of the family, then you should learn how to laugh at some jokes."

Ashley smiled confusingly. "Okay…"

Lilian came down carrying the baby in her arms. "I have to finish cooking. Can you guys please take Jessica for a walk?"

"Oh, I'd love to!" Stephanie exclaimed. She took Jessica from Lilian's arms and went outside. She sat at a bench along the lake, admiring the view she's seeing.

"I didn't know that you have a child," Stephanie gasped when she heard a voice. She hadn't heard that voice since her last visit in the lake. She turned around and saw the blonde-haired man she used to be friends with.

"This is Jessica, my niece," Stephanie said. "She's John's daughter."

The man moved closer. "Would you mind if I sit with you?"

Stephanie smiled. "I wouldn't but I don't know about Jessica."

He sat beside Stephanie and smiled to her. "Well I think she wouldn't mind too."

"Suit yourself," Stephanie said. "So, what have you been up to lately? I mean, are you going to college?"

He just nodded his head. "I'm not even taking the course that I want."

Stephanie stroked a strand of hair off Jessica's forehead. "So you mean I won't be able to call you a doctor?"

He sighed. "I guess so."

They continued sitting and noticed that the sun was already setting. "I think we need to go back to the house. It's getting cold out here and it's not good for the baby."

He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Stephanie smiled. "I'll try. Nice seeing you again Hunter."

XOXOXOXOXO

**Happy Halloween, please review, lol.**


End file.
